Played Destiny
by Rachan Sakura
Summary: Aku mengorbankan cintaku untuk sahabat terbaikku , namun   Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti semua yang telah kukorbankan.   Sakura memang bodoh tapi takdir telah mempermainkannya/ Read/RnR


_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:Rachan Sakura **_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship , hurt/comfort,humor**_

_**Pairing : InoSasu , GaaSaku , SakuSasu **_

_**Summary : **_

_**Aku mengorbankan cintaku untuk sahabat terbaikku , namun **_

_**Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti semua yang telah kukorbankan. **_

_**Played Destiny **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Aku , Kamu , Dia"**_

_**Aku tak perlu apa-apa lagi **_

_**Bagiku bersama Ino sahabatku **_

_**Merupakan hal yang paling membuatku bahagia**_

_**Membuat aku menjadi orang yg paling "beharga" **_

_**Di dunia .**_

_**xxxxJunior High School Konohaxxxx**_

_Seorang cowok datang dengan gaya "cool" nya ia menatap bosan setiap_

_Orang yang menatapnya "kagum" mungkin . _

_Kenapa enggak ? rambut khas emonya , gaya coolnya. Dia juga masuk dalam kelas yg ehem. . . (panjangnya)._

"_Uchiha Sasuke" julukannya "GeniusPrince" karena ia selain pintar_

_Dalam pelajaran yang selalu ranking 1 umum ia sangat bagus dalam _

_Melukis yang telah membanggakan Konoha._

"_hei. . ." panggil Naruto tersenyum menepuk bahu sasuke "hentikan Dobe"_

_Seru Sasuke mendengus "apa?" Naruto mengularkan tampang polos_

"_hentikan senyum pepsodentmu itu , buat mataku rusak" Sasuke berkata_

_Sinis . _

"_wa. . .Teme jahat" Naruto sok ngambek "DIAM Naruto!" Sasuke menjitak _

_Kepala Naruto "akh . ." Naruto merintih .Sasuke yang dingin , sinis dan irit ngomong ternyata bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi bawel , berisik , dan _

_Cerewet ._

"_Ino" panggil Sakura sambil setengah berlari "ada apa saku-chan" Ino _

_Tersenyum melihat sahabatnya. _

"_Haha , aku . . hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu" Sakura duduk mengambil_

_Tempat di sebelah Ino "tapi Sakura aku mau cerita tentang hubunganku _

_Dengan Sasuke " Ino tersenyum hambar._

"_loh emang kenapa , dengan sasuke ?" Sakura menyengit seakan tak mengerti . "sepertinya sasuke tak mencintaiku lagi " Ino menahan tangisnya._

"_ah tak mungkin Sasuke . . . sepertinya. . ." tiba-tiba Sakura tercekat _

_Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-senpai lewat menatap tajam mereka . _

"_ada apa dengan aku , junior rambut pink gulali" Sasuke melipat tangan_

_Di dada menaikkan sebelah alisnya "keren" . _

"_ne. . bukan apa-apa " Sakura menggelengkan kepala berulang kali "nyaris" gumamnya dalam hati "hnm. . ayo Naruto kita pergi " Sasuke _

_Berjalan meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura "da. . Sakuchan. . . Inochan" Naruto tersenyum melambaikan tangan . _

"_kau kenal dengan gadis rambut pink gulali itu ?" Sasuke menanya kepada Naruto penasaran saat berjalan menuju kelas . "oh. . iya _

_Itu Sakura , ia orang yang baik apa adanya dia berbeda " ujar Naruto_

_Menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala ._

"_menarik" gumam Sasuke menarik tasnya diatas bahu berjalan ke kelas._

_**xxxDi Kelas Classxxx**_

"_Sasuke kau pacaran dengan cewek blonde itu ya ?" tanya Karin memainkan rambutnya yang merah itu "menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke _

"_tidak seleramu tak seburuk itu Sasuke " Karin tersenyum manis sok imut_

"_dia mungkin lebih baik darimu " Sasuke berkata memasang earphonenya_

_Mendengar lagu merendam suara . . Karin._

_Sasuke menatap layar Hp , sebenarnya ia hanya rasa kagum pada Ino_

_Ia hanya merasakan rasa sebagai sahabat dan sebagai adiknya "gak lebih"._

_**From: Sasu-Kun**_

_**To : Ino-chan**_

_**Lagi apa Ino ? **_

_Drtt. . .drtt. . Hp Ino berbunyi ia terbelak kaget melihat sms di hp gak _

_Percaya Sasuke pacarnya sms dia . Ia tersenyum lalu mengetik balassan_

_Lalu men"send" ke Sasuke_

_**From: Ino**_

_**To : Sasuke **_

_**Lagi ngobrol , kau sendiri Sasuke-Kun ? .**_

_Sasuke mengetik balassan pada Ino _

_**From: Sasu-Kun**_

_**To : Ino-Chan**_

_**Lagi mau main basket sama Naruto , udah dulu ya . **_

_Ino yang membaca hanya tersenyum manis . _

"_Sakura , sepertinya aku dan Sasu-kun tak akan putus" ujar Ino _

"_wah! Bagus Ino. . . , selamat ya " Sakura cengar cengir mendengarnya._

_**xxxLapangan Basketxxx**_

"_Dobe berikan bolanya " Sasuke melambaikan tangan "ini teme" Naruto _

_Memberikan bola ke Sasuke , sasuke yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berlari membawa bola melewati Neji dan Shikamaru yang _

_Menghadang dan tek . . . "ye. . kita menang naruto" Sasuke berkata tersenyum senang "kya. . .Sasuke! tersenyum lagi " seru fans-girlsnya_

"_ya sepertinya iya sasuke " Naruto menggaruk kepala tak gatal "Ino menonton tuh. . sama Sakura" ujar Naruto "oh. . kita istirahat sebentar"_

_Sasuke berjalan ke tepi lapangan. _

"_Sakura" panggil Gaara "ne . . Gaara ada apa?" tanya Sakura ia menatap _

_Cowok di depannya "kau mau main basket tidak ?" tawar Gaara _

"_henm . . boleh ! tapi aku belum terlalu bisa main basket " Sakura menggaruk kepala tak gatal "malu sih" karena gak bisa._

"_tenang aku akan mengajarimu Sakura " Gaara menyeret Sakura ke lapangan . _

"_Gaara kau bawa Sakura , wah! Kau mau mengajarinya ya ?" goda Kiba _

"_diam Kiba " Gaara mendegus atas perkataan Kiba "haha . . kau malu " _

_Ujar Neji "hnm. .akui saja Gaara " saran Shikamaru "KALIAN BERISIK! ayo Sakura aku ajari" Gaara menunjukkan cara memasukkan bola ke ring._

"_cobalah " Gaara memberikan bola kepada Sakura "aku kurang yakin" _

_Sakura menelan ludah ia bersiap di depan ring agak jauh menyiapkan _

_Posisi lalu melempar bola ke ring ._

_Namun "terkutuk" mungkin Sakura bukannya masuk malah memantul dan menuju ke arah SASUKE para Fans-Girls yang melihat langsung teriak_

"_AWAS! Sasuke-kun" teriak mereka nyaring ._

_Namun Sasuke karena rada-rada gak denger jadinya Buak. . Buk. . . _

_Ino terperanjat berlari ke arah Sasuke "sasu-kun kau tak apa-apa?" _

_Ino berkata khawatir "aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sasuke ia menatap tajam_

_Sakura ._

"_maaf " ujar Sakura ia tertunduk tak berani menatap Sasuke "hnm. . sekarang antar aku ke UKS" ujar Sasuke meringis "Hah " Sakura kaget atas perkataan Sasuke._

_**xxxUksxxx**_

"_Senpai aku ambil obatnya dulu " ujar Sakura ia mencari obat yang akan dipakai setelah itu ia menemui Sasuke._

"_AKHH!" Seru Sasuke meringis kesakitan sudah muka sakit agak memar _

_Hidung berdarah pula (sabar Sasuke) . "maaf , tahan ya " ujar Sakura_

"_AKHH. . SAKIT!" teriakkan Sasuke semakin keras "BAKA. . sakit tahu"_

_Sasuke berkata bawel "ne. . masih mending ku obati " Sakura berkacak _

_Pinggang "tapi kau yang salah " Sasuke berkata ngotot._

"_AKHHH. . . BAKA" teriakkan Sasuke menjadi jadi "diam! Senpai kau berisik" Sakura berkata sambil melengos kesal ._

"_haha" Ino tertawa pastinya karena tingkah Sakura saat di lapangan basket karena kecerobohannya ._

"_sudah . . . hentikkan ino " Sakura berkata kesal atas kejadian yang menimpanya . _

_Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tak mengerti di dekatnya ia merasa nyaman _

_Ia merasakan hal berbeda . "Kami sama jangan buat aku menyukai Uchiha itu " gumam Sakura . _

_**xxxxxxTo Be Continued xxxxxxx**_

_**akhirnya . . . selesai juga udah fanfic yang kedua padahal 1 lagi fanfic belum selesai .**_

_**untuk yang baca "arigatou" **_

_**terus mau minta ni reviewnya ya :3 **_

"_**arigatou"**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxSayonara Chapter 2 "senpai-senpai"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**#Rachan Sakura ^^**_


End file.
